


Photograph

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Selfie, fic based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: In which Hannibal and Will murder someone, and take selfies afterward. That's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Art was by Angell at amngell.tumblr.com

“This thing looks like a fucking condom.” Will muttered, tugging at the clear plastic. 

“You have to wear it, Will, like it or not. I’m not washing blood out of your clothes again. Do you know how hard those stains are to get out?” Hannibal scoffed. 

Will rolled his eyes, taking a step toward the man that lay strung up beneath them, eyes terrified. This wasn’t their first kill since the fall, but it may as well have been. The others had been rushed, sloppy, out of necessity. But now, they were in Cuba, where no one knew their names, where no one gave a shit about the doctor and his husband. Will wasn’t accustomed to the heat, but Hannibal promised that they could go somewhere more rural soon, and until then, he’d enjoy what he had. 

Will took his knife in hand, the knife that he had been brandishing over the past few months, and slammed it down into the man’s abdomen. He was an old prick who liked to beat his wife. He deserved every second of this. 

The younger man sliced along his stomach, mirroring where Hannibal had cut him open all those years ago, but with less precision. Less finesse. And no chance of him living, of course. 

“Really, Will? We could have had more fun with him than that.” Hannibal groaned. “Just like you. No foreplay.”

“I’d rather get straight to the point. No need to play with your food, doctor.” Will shot back. “Those are just bad manners.” 

“Me? Bad manners? This coming from the man who lets his dog sit on his lap during dinner.” 

“You leave Bark Obama out of this.” 

Hannibal chuckled, leaning over the body and claiming the younger man’s mouth, tasting the blood that had splattered onto his lips. He smiled against Will’s lips, unable to help himself. He had wanted this for years, and it was finally a reality. This dream had finally come to life. 

The older man pulled away slowly and looked down to the corpse, deciding what he was going to do, what show he was going to put on today. He always was an old romantic, anyways.

Will watched as the doctor expertly removed the intestines from the man’s body with surgical precision, disregarding the blood that got on his hands. 

“Really? A fucking heart? You’re a fucking nerd.” Will teased.

“Only for you, my dear.” 

Will chuckled and pulled his phone from his pocket, with a bit of a struggle through the murder suit. He pulled the camera up, standing in front of the heart. Art made through death and destruction. Hannibal was always like that. Finding the beauty in the ashes of fires he’d set. Will couldn’t just let it go, forget about it. His memory palace was hardly as developed as Hannibal’s and he didn’t remember details the way that Hannibal did. He needed to remember this, and he needed pictures to do so.

“Get over here.” Will ushered him over.

“You can’t post that, Will. It’s unwise to even take it.” Hannibal scolded warily. 

“I’m not gonna post it. We’ll print it out and delete it. I just something to remember this by. Our first real kill together since the Dragon.” 

Hannibal gave a small, defeated smile as he stepped toward him, wrapping an arm around his waist and giving a small, sly smile. Will smiled, admiring the way that they looked, bloody and content. With a crooked smile, Will snapped the picture.


End file.
